


Color and Sensation

by ami_ven



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Amanda requires her husband’s opinion on something important.





	Color and Sensation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "Blue Velvet" (by Bobby Vinton) and originally posted to "wv_library"

“These clothes seem just as appropriate as the previous ones,” said Sarek, as uncertain as a Vulcan would allow himself to sound. “Why must I provide an opinion on them?”

Amanda crossed her arms. “Because I value your opinion, Sarek,” she said. “And because, tonight, on our anniversary, I want to wear something that pleases you.”

“Very well,” he said, steepling his fingers. “Given my knowledge of your current wardrobe, I would suggest that you wear the blue velvet dress. The color suits you particularly well, and the tactile sensation of the material is preferable.”

She beamed, and kissed him.

THE END


End file.
